Mati Lampu
by airkeyan
Summary: "apa aku menyesal dengan pernikahan ini"


mungkin kekuranganm u akan dianggap istimewa oleh orang yang teristimewa juga

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

genre: romence

Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.

Mati lampu

Diselimuti kicau lembut burung malam. Awan mulai menghiasi langit petang. Sang surya yang beranjak ke peraduan dan menyepuh setiap rumbainya, sehingga seakan bersulam benang kemilau.

Petang memang baru saja datang, tetapi pemilik surai kuning itu sudah Meringkuk diatas kasurnya. Pulangnya sehabis misi yang sangat berat, buat tubuhnya lelah tak karuan. Ia sudah bertekad bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak akan membiarkan jemari kakinya menyentuh lantai untuk semalam ini. Walaupun siksaan dari istrinya terus datang mengganggu.

"cepat bangun Naruto"teriak Kurotsuchi sambil memukuli sang suami dengan guling

Sudah puluhan cara ia coba. Menggoyangkan tubuh sang suami, menarik rambutnya sampai menggit tangan Naruto. Itu semua sia-sia saja dan malah membuat Kurotsuchi semakin kesal. Apalagi ditambah suara halus yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Oke, dia tahu kalau akan seperti ini, tapi bisakah dia menghargai apa yang sudah disajikan oleh istrinya.

"cepat bangun! Aku sudah sajikan makan malam untuk kita"

"sajian kaya ampas itu masih kau sebut makanan " kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Mengalun perlahan tanpa dosa memasuki telinga seorang gadis yang kini jadi pasanganya.

Sebuah persimpangan muncul disudut jidat Kurotsuchi. Tangannya langsung reflek mencekik leher Naruto

"ghh...ampun a...aku bangun le..lepas"

.

.

.

Kurotsuchi menyajikan ramen untuk makan malam. Ia merasa makanan ini cocok untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dan dinginnya tusukan angin malam. Meskipun hasilnya tak semenarik onigiri tadi pagi.

Dengan cekatan Naruto mengambil mie ramen itu. Namun jitakan keras dari sang istri membuat mie tersebut gagal memasuki mulut Naruto

"cuci muka dulu kek, dasar jorok"

"setidaknya kau tak perlu memukulkan, dasar nenek sihir"

"eh, apa kau bilang. Awas kau ya"

Naruto memeletkan lidahnya mendengar ancaman Kurotsuchi dan sembari berlari menghidari lemparan maut kemoceng dari istrinya.

Setelah Naruto meninggalkan kursi untuk menyegarkan muka. Gadis berambut pendek itu memilih melanjutkan kegiatan di sore harinya. Ia mengambil kemoceng penuh bulu, bakal membersihkan perabot-perbot disana. Matanya bergulir keseluruh tempat, berharap tak ada yang terlewat oleh pandangannya

"apa ini orang tua Naruto"ujar Kurotsuchi sambil mendekati sebuah figura

Foto Hokage ke empat bersama istrinya yang tengah menggendong bayi, itulah isi figura tersebut"Ibumu sangat cantik Naruto, matanya sangat indah. Pantas saja kalo ayahmu sangat bahagia"

"kau benar, sangat kontras denganmu bukan"ejek Naruto, membuat Kurotsuchi menoleh. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan Naruto sudah lama mematung dibelakangnya.

"matamu itu gelap, kelam dan mengerikan"

Kurotsuchi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, mungkin sebentar lagi paras yang dibanggakan Naruto akan membiru lembam

"namun itu sudah cukup membuatku tenggelam didalam sana"lanjut Naruto. Pipi Kurotsuchi merona, agak kaget memang ketika mendengar yang di ucapkan suaminya. Mengingat selama tiga hari pernikahan mereka, Naruto tak pernah beromantis ria. Dinginnya Malam pertama saja hanya ditemeni dengkuran dari Naruto

"kenapa mukamu memerah"tatapnya penasaran. Naruto terus mengarahkan pandangan keistrinya. membiarkan setiap jarum detik terus berjalan. Ia begitu asyik memandang wajah sang istri yang lama-lama semakin memerah. Kurotsuchi terus berjalan mundur-mundur-mundur-hah tembok. Kala jarak mereka hampir habis. Saat itu Pula...

Plak

Tamparan dari tangan sang istri menghujam pipinya barusan

"kenapa kau menamparku hah!!!"

.

.

.

"selamat makan" kata Naruto

Sambil melahap ramenya, matanya terus bergurlir mencari sosok gadis yang biasanya menemaninya makan. Bahkan hingga ramennya habis. Ehm, enggak bisa dibilang habis juga sih. Tapi apa boleh buat perutnya sudah kenyang, dan lidahnya sudah tak kuat merasakan pedasnya kuah ramen itu.

"Kuro..."tak ada jawaban, ia pun mengulangi teriakanya

"kuro dimana kau"

Naruto mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur disudut dapur. Melihat Kurotsuchi yang tertidur pulas, Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menganggunya. Belum saja kakinya bergerak matanya menemukan suatuhal yang tak wajar

"blackforest" batin Naruto bersuara. Jujur ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapanya sekarang. Apa Kurotsuchi yang membuatnya? rasanya itu suatu hal yang mustahil, mengingat kemampuan masak Kurotsuchi yang masih jauh dari rata-rata.

Kalau memang Kurotsuchi yang membuatnya ini memang suatu keajaiban.

Ragu-ragu Naruto mengambil pisau kue lalu memotongnya menjadi lebih kecil, entah kenapa cake buatan Kurotsuchi ada yang berbeda dengan cake-cake yang pernah ia lihat, cake buatan Kurotsuchi terlihat lebih bantet, sedangkan Cake lainnya lebih mengembang dengan warnanya menarik. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memasukan cake dengan potongan lebih kecil kemulutnya dengan sebuah garpu, setelah itu yang ada waajahnya malah menegang.

Kurotsuchi mengeluh pelan, matanya membuka dengan perlahan, Kurotsuchi berusaha mengadaptasikan penglihatannya. Ketika Kurotsuchi mengarahkan pandangannya ke seberang, ia mendapati Naruto memandangnya begitu dalam, tanpa Kurotsuchi sadari pipinya merona. Naruto mengarahkan tangannya, membelai pipi Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi semakin merona dengan detak jantung tidak terkendali akibat perlakuan suaminya.

"Naruto"

"e.. Kau sudah selesai makanya?"

"Kenapa tidur di sini?" Naruto lebih memilih bertanya balik dari pada menjawab pertanyaan istrinya yang sebenarnya ia malas menjawab.

"Ngaak tau kenapa, aku malah tertidur di dapur" Kekeh Kurotsuchi mengingat kecerobohannya.

" kenapa kau tidur disini?" Naruto mengulangi kembali pertanyaannya, karena jawaban yang Kurotsuchi berikan rasanya sangat kurang.

"Oh, i-itu…" Jawab Kurotsuchi gugup.

"A-aku, membuatkanmu ini" Kurotsuchi mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja, dan hampir memekik menyadari jika kuenya sudah terdiri dari beberapa potongan.

"Kau sudah menyicipinya Naruto?"

"Sudah" ucap Naruto yang lebih cocok dibilang gumamam.

"Bagaimana Rasanya?" Dan pertanyaan inilah yang ditakuti pemuda ini, dia merasa berada di dua posisi yang salah, jika ia jujur yang ada Kurotsuchi akan mengamuk dan dijamin malam ini ia akan tidur di luar kamar tampa bantal, selimut dan tentunya tanpa ada Kurotsuchi.Dan jika ia bohong ya nikmati Saja Cake blackforest yang rasanya saja sangat sulit dijabarkan Naruto.

"Umm, rasanya…rasanya lumayan Kuro." Gugup. Naruto memilih tidak menatap mata Kurotsuchi yang berbinar.

"Benarkah Naruto?"Anggukan beberapa kali rasanya cukup bagi Naruto untuk meyakinkan istrinya. Ketika bernafaslega dan hendak menuju kamar untuk mengistirahatkan diri, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mencekam dibelakangnnya.

Dan ketika ia berbalik.

pukkk

"DASAR PEMBOHONG."

Naruto malah dihadiahii oleh segopok kue ke wajahnya.

"Aku tahu jika kue ku itu tidak seperti yang kau ucapkan"

"Ti-tidak Kurotsuchi." Naruto mundur kebelakang menghindari piring yang kini tengah digenggam Kurotsuchi, sepertinya cepat atau lambat piring yang tak bersalah itu akan melayang kewajahnya.

"Apanya yang tidak hah?"

"Asalkan kau tahu Naruto, sebelum kau…" Kurotsuchi menunjuk wajah takut suaminya.

"Aku sudah mencicipinya dan yang ada perutku jadi mules."

"Aku tidak suka suami pembohong"

PRANGGGG

.

.

.

Kurotsuchi memeluk lututnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu, sesekali terlihat tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis. Kurotsuchi tetap berada pada posisi itu, mengacuhkan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Malam memang tidak lama ketika musim panas, namun udara malam di kala musim panas, tidak bisa diacuhkan dinginnya. Kurotsuchi tahu malam telah datang, tetapi kekesalan membuatnya tidak peduli, termasuk dengan rasa lapar yang melanda.

Dirinya kangen suasana rumahnya, namun ia enggan untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, karena ibunya pasti cerewet menanyakan perihal kehidupannya sebagai istri dan Kurotsuchi paling tidak suka membiacarakan hal itu. Kurotsuchi benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Naruto, sebentar-bentar baik hingga membuatnya melayang namun di detik berikutnya menjatuhkannya hingga ke dasar jurang, mungkin malah lebih dalam lagi. Kurotsuchi menghela nafas, dia bingung untuk menghadapi semua ini.

"Apakah benar aku menyesal dengan pernikahan ini?"

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kurotsuchi membuka pintu, dia hanya ingin mandi. Matanya berhasil menangkap sang suami yang tengah tidur di atas sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Tak hanya itu kecerobohan yang dibuat Naruto. DiDekatnya, jelas sekali ada mie cup yang masih terisi penuh.

"Engg, kau sudah keluar kurotsuchi…." Suaranya terdengar seperti gumaman, kurotsuchi menolehkan kepalanya merasa bingung, sebenarnya suaminya itu tertidur atau sudah bangun.

-bodo amat-

Kurotsuchi terus berjalan tak memperdulikan kata dari Naruto

Lampu kamar mandi dinyalakan oleh Kurotsuchi. Tak lupa keran shower dibuka. Ia sudah siap untuk mandi.

"segarnya" ujarnya dengan senyum.

Baru lima menit dia menjejakan kaki di sana, lampu tiba-tiba mati. Untung air masih tetap mengalir. Kalau tidak, habislah dia.

"Loh? Mati lampu?"

Ia langsung menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat lalu meraba mencari handuk. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena tidak adanya cahaya. Setelah berhasil menemukan handuk, ia buru-buru mengeringkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar.

Ia sekarang kembali berusaha membangunkan suaminya. Sendiri dalam keadaan gelap itu tidak menyenangkan tau.

"Naruto bangun" kali ini suaranya lebih gemetar. Tak sekeras saat malam mulai menjemput

"bisakah kau berhenti menganggu tidurku"kata Naruto sambil menyeka matanya

"tunggu" mata Naruto bergulir. Gelap, kelam dan segala warna hitam mengelilinginya

"apa aku sudah mati"

Duak

Setengah detik yang lalu baru saja sebuah pukulan menghunjami kepala Naruto

"bodoh, sekarang mati lampu"

"hei Naruto temani aku mencari baju dan lilin"

Naruto mengayunkan tangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari Kurotsuchii. Beruntung, Naruto berhasil meraih tangan Kurotsuchi dan menggenggamnya erat. Naruto bisa merasakan tangan Kurotsuchi yang bergetar. Ia baru tau kalau istrinya takut akan gelap

"Ayo," ujar Naruto dan memimpin jalan. Kurotsuchi mengekori di belakang. Ya, tanpa melihatpun Naruto bisa tau seisi rumahnya.

Degup jantung Kurotsuchi kembali berdepar. Kehangatan yang selama ini ia butuhkan. Ia membenci sikap dewasa milik Naruto. Ia takut ia akan dijatuhkan lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya.

Lilin dengan wadah berbentuk bunga itu menyala redup. Ruangan itu seketika menjadi terang karena cahayanya. Menyinari dua insan Tuhan dikamar tersebut. Menyinari Kurotsuchi yang tak sadar kalau anduknya tak mendekap dirinya lagi

BLUSSHHH! Naruto terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, wajahnya memerah.Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sementara dagunya menunjuk ke arah Kurotsuchi. Gadis itu manatap lekat wajah suaminya, "Apa aku salah, kenapa kau melihatku begitu"

"tidak apa, tapi bisakah kau kenakan handuk?" Kurotsuchi akhirnya sadar maksud suaminya

"MESUM!" DUAKKK, naas nasib Naruto wajahnya harus terkena tamparan cuma-cuma dari istrinya.

"Hei, aku kan suamimu, wajarlah kalau aku melihat…."

"Naruto hentikan! Aku malu…." Kurotsuchi menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Siapa sangka bukan Kurotsuchi punya sikap seperti itu, tapi Naruto sudah tau saat pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

.

Kurotsuchi keluar, dan mata Naruto seketika membulat. Tubuh kecilnya terselimuti oleh baju Naruto yang kebesaran. Wajahnya memang masih terlhat garang tapi percayalah dia sangat imut saat ini.

Kurotsuchi bergegas menempatkan tubuhnya dibelakang Naruto yang tengah terduduk diatas sofa. Ia berdua saling memunggungi dan saling bersenderan.

Keduanya memilih untuk bungkam. Kurotsuchi tenggelam dalam buku novelnya diatas sinar cahaya lilin. Dan Naruto...entahlah dia hanya diam dengan mata yang masih terjaga. Ia tak mau istrinya sendirian

"hei kurotsuchi" kata Naruto pelan nan juga lembut bagai suara rintih kucing yang tengah terguyur hujan.

"hmm"jawab dingin Kurotsuchi

"dingin sekali" kata Naruto dengan lirih

Kurotsuchi menyipitkan matanya"aku dengar"

Naruto sedikit terpental mendengarnya. Naruto berdehem dan menghela nafas agak panjang" kau dengar ya"

"soal cakemu-"

"maafkan aku"sela Kurotsuchi dengan cepat. Okey, kali ini tubuh Naruto lebih terpental. Siapa yang tak kaget melihat gadis itu berucap maaf

"aku tau tak pantas berlaku kasar seperti itu kepadamu, begitupun kau tetap suamiku"

Naruto hanya diam, dan tak berbicar sepotong katapun. Ia berlalu begitu saja, matamya datar. Bagai tak punya alasan untuk hidup.

"maafkan aku, hei apa aku sangat berdosa"tangannya yang berusaha menggengam lengan Naruto meleset sedikit. Ia gagal menghentikan langkah sang suami untuk pergi kekamar.

"aku takut"katanya pelan. Buku Novel yang dipegangnya saja sampai jatuh karena bergetar. Gadis itu sangat benci akan gelap. Dia benci ingatan yang bakal datang kala terjebak dalam kehitaman

Hangat

"Naruto"

Sebuah selimut baru saja memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu menyimpul senyum diwajahnya. Ayolah Naruto sudah tau kalau istrinya kedinginan sejak tadi. Di satu sisi ia sangat senang namun di sisii yang lain ia takut dijatuhkan lagi

"terimakasih"

Naruto duduk disebelah Kurotsuchi. Sengaja mendekati tubuhnya supaya memberi sedikit hawa panas. Saambil memeluk sang istri, membuat kepala Kurotsuchi tersimpan didada bidang Naruto. Oh tidak, detak jantumg Kurotsuchi tak dapat dikendalikan lagi

"tak perlu berlebihan, aku tidak terlalu kedinginan"

"siapa yang peduli, aku hanya ingin memeluk istriku. Salah ya"jawabnya

Muka Kurotsuchi memerah sepenuhnya. Rasa hangat yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Seperti ada rasa yang beda kala Naruto berbicara seperti itu. Suaranya yang lembut buat Kurotsuchi semakin melayang.

"Naruto, apa alasanmu menikahiku."

"kau serius, galak dan sangat dingin""

Kurotsuchi menyeruak, ia segera keluar dari pelukan Naruto. Hatinya pedih, kejadian yang sama terus terjadi berulang kali bagi waktu yang belum berhenti. Permata dimatanya sudah penuh terisi air. Butiran kesedihan segera membasahi pipinya.

"aku memintamu memberi alasan menikahiku, bukan malah menghina kekuranganku"

"itu bukan sebuah kekurangan"

Rasanya ingin menampar pemuda rambut kuning cerah itu taka ada habisnya

"itu adalah sebuah keunikanmu. Keunikanmu yang buatku jatuh cinta padamu" Naruto mengerahkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi sang istri. Naruto merasakan ada kehangatan disana.Dan warna merah muda mulai menghiasi paras cantiknya. Sakit, ia harap bukan.

Kurotsuchi memutarkan badanya"pembohong" ia sangat sulit percaya terhadap seseorang yang pernah membohonginya

Tangan Naruto disilangkan kedepan perut kurotsuchi. Memeluknya erat, bagai tak ingin membiarkan dia untuk pergi. Naruto menempatkan bibirnya dekat sekali dengan telinga sang istri

"percayalah, karena cintaku adalah kamu"bisik lembut pemuda itu. Suaranya yang indah mengirim kata untuk diterima oleh gadis bersurai pendek tersebut. Hanya sepenggal kata, tapi buat Kurotsuchi terkekeh pelan.

Gadis itu membalikan badanya. Tetes air mata masih ada dipipinya. Mahkan suara sesegukan dari mulutnya masih terdengar. Memang samar karena tercampur oleh tawanya

"berhentilah menangis, suara tawamu akan aneh jika sambil sesegukan seperti itu"kata Naruto sambil mengelap airmata Kurotsuchi

"jangan mengejek deh, ga lucu tau"Kurotsuchi kembali mengarahkan pukulannya, namun pukulannya melemah dan airmatanya kembali mengalir. Air mata bahagia yang kini mengalir

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Ia tiba-tiba menyergap bibir pucat pasi milik Kurotsuchi. Membasahi rata bibir ranum itu dengan hasrat cinta. Merasakan sensasi dingin yang perlahan menjadi hangat. Iris mengkilau yang masih dihiasi air sedikit membulat, tetapi pandangan itu segera tergantikan dengan tatapan sayu. Menikmati kebahagiaan yang meradang di hati kecil nya. Merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Naruto menatap mata kelam itu sebentar setelah menyudahi aksi ciuman. Ia menghemapaskan perlahan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi matanya. Dengan seutas senyum. Ia menyubit pipi sang istri, dan dibalas Kurotsuchi dengan menarik hidung Naruto.

Malam yang indah. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan saling mendekap denga latar yang masih saja gelap. Menunggu sang matahari yang mau bangun untuk menyinari kegelapan ini. Tapi intinya kegelapan yang selama ini Kurotsuchi benci malah menjadi peristiwa yang sangat indah didalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

 _Selamat pagi_

 _Selama 3 hari , akhirnya aku bisa mengerti kebiasaanmu dalam membersihkan rumah. Kau memulai dari meja makan, dapur, ruang tamu, dan kau tidak mungkin melupakan vas bunga, lalu kamar adalah tempat berikutnya yang kau singgahi saat bersih-bersih, benarkan? Jika prediksiku tepat, artinya kau telah membaca pesanku di meja kan?"_

Kurotsuchi terpana membaca setiap kata yang ditulis dalam suarat itu, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau suaminya memperhatikannya, ia sangat tersanjung.

 _aku punya satu keinginan untuk pernikahan ini, kuharap bisa terwujud._

 _aku berharap kita akan menjadi keluarga yang harmonis? Kuro, aku akui, aku masih tak mengerti soal dewasa … jadi, aku mohon padamu, buat aku bisa lebih baik…. Itu pun kalau kau mau_

Detik itu juga, air mata Kurotsuchi telah lolos, membanjiri pipi pulamnya. Di tengah kesunyian pagi dan dinginnnya awal musim gugur, rasa hangat pun tercipta di hati Kurotsuchi yang tidak sepi lagi ….

 _Tambahan_

 _Kuharap Uzumaki selanjutnya akan segera hadir dikelurga kita_

Selesai

A/n

yuu duu yuu balik lagi nich(alay). Ceritanya semakin berantakan ya. Makanya review dong-maksa sambil bawa parang-Biar aku tahu apa yang harus diperbaiki. Yaudah segini aja cerewetku

bye

review loh

inget review

review


End file.
